Fear
by RheaxChan
Summary: I am surrounded by darkness as my friends die before me. Kagome's point-of-view


_**Fear**_

A Fan Fiction by RheaChan

I walked down the tunnel, the dark surrounding me. A million thoughts fluttered through my mind. Where was I? Where were my friends? Where was InuYasha? A deep panic took hold of me as it darkened, if that was even possible. A sinister laugh vibrated through the shadows. I stopped cold. My eyes widened.

"No!" I shrieked.

Naraku's face emerged from the shadows.

"Hello, little miko. Alone, are we?"

I closed my eyes, willing the tears to not fall. My breathing cut off as his hand clasped my throat. Opening one eye I could see him smirking as he brought his face closer.

"My, my, my… Aren't you a little treat? You're going to taste so good."

Realization hit me. I began to kick, I had to get away. I had to do anything to stop him from absorbing me, my power, and any hope at reuniting the jewel to defeat him.

"InuYasha!" I cried out.

"Calling out for your dog? You've proven to be such a weak little thing. I have no idea how your companions can stand protecting you. You're of no asset to them."

I held my hands over my ears.

"Stop it! It's not true!" I pleaded. Deep down, though, I knew it to be true. I was weak. I was a liability to my friends. I put them in danger every minute they had to protect me.

"Bastard!" came a gruff yell from somewhere in the dark.

The Tetsusaiga came down on Naraku, splitting him in half. Standing behind him I could see InuYasha. His hair moved with an invisible breeze, his face was contorted into an expression of hatred, and his Tetsusaiga was fully released.

"InuYasha!" I cried happily.

He couldn't hear me. He swung at an invisible foe and began to fade.

"No! InuYasha, don't leave me!" I begged until he was completely gone.

"Wind Tunnel!"

"Kirara, go!"

Sango and Miroku appeared in front of me as I seemed to hang in the shadows. Hope came back to me. Maybe they could see me!

"Sango-chan! Houshi-sama!" I called to them.

Blood began to soak the front of Sango's extermination suit. She looked down at it, dazed. Her eyes met mine and she looked rueful.

"Kagome-sama," she whispered. "I am so sorry I wasn't able to see the end with you. I had to protect you, I couldn't let you die."

Miroku fell in front of her, holding onto her body weakly.

"Sango, Kagome, forgive me. I tried my best to survive, but I couldn't. At least you, Kagome, will survive. Survive for us all, please."

In each other's arms, Sango and Miroku disappeared as they fell. My heart broke. They had died for me. I wasn't able to protect myself and because of that my friends fell to their death. My eyes widened. Did that mean… ? InuYasha… ?

InuYasha re-appeared in front of me. His face was bloodied and deep wounds covered his body. His breathing was labored and he was fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Kagome," he whispered. "Don't cry for me. It wasn't your fault. I chose to protect you. I chose to die for you. Go back to your own time, forget about this fight. You can't do it alone."

My heart stopped beating. Alone?! Did that mean everyone I loved and cared about had died fighting for me? Did all of my friends die because of me?!

"No," I said in disbelief. "No!" I screamed in horror.

I turned my back and ran. Unknown voices surrounded me as I ran.

"Weakling. Stupid. Wench. Murderer."

Once again, I held my ears with my hands.

"Stop it! Shut up! Shut up!"

I tripped and fell. My skirt tore and my knees were cut. My eyes widened as I looked down at what I was laying on. InuYasha's cold body was beneath me. His eyes were half open, his chest completely hollowed out, and he was soaked in blood.

"NO! INUYASHA!" I screamed as I sat upright in my sleeping blanket.

I was breathing hard and cold sweat rolled down my entire body. I shivered as I looked around. I was back at the camp. A fire was blazing in front of me. On the other side of the fire slept Sango, safe and sound. Miroku, who was sneaking towards her in his sleep, slept to her left, alive. Shippou was curled up beside me, breathing softly. My eyes widened.

"InuYasha!" I exclaimed softly.

I looked up in a tree to find him staring back at me.

"Hey," he whispered. "You O.K.?" he asked. He sounded concerned.

I couldn't help myself. The tears began to fall and I sobbed violently.

"InuYasha. . . I thought I got everyone killed."

I heard a small thud as InuYasha landed beside me. He took me into his warm arms and pulled me back into him. He set his chin on top of my head and began to stoke my hair softly.

"Shh, it was only a nightmare. It's O.K. Everyone's O.K." he chanted to me.

I turned around in his arms and looked up to his face.

"I'm so sorry I'm such a burden. I promise, I'll get better. I'll try not to be weak. I'll try not to put you and everyone else in danger because you're protecting me." I told him in a rush of breath.

He wiped a tear away, one that was traveling down my cheek. He looked at me hard and stern.

"Don't ever apologize for us protecting you, for me protecting you. We do it because we want to."

He tightened his hold on me and I felt so safe.

"Of course, it would help a lot if you'd stop being so weak…" he said under his breath.

I narrowed my eyes.

"InuYasha…" I said evenly, though deep down I was glad he was being him.

_Even though I am afraid, I will use that fear to make myself stronger. I will use it to better myself. I will use it to protect my friends and complete my mission. I won't let it eat me away into nothing. Never._


End file.
